Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution system that manages firmware to be distributed to an image forming apparatus and its control method.
Description of the Related Art
Upon improvement in image processing function or occurrence of a failure, an image forming apparatus that provides functions such as image processing updates firmware which is used by a controller mounted on the image forming apparatus. An update of firmware is performed by distributing new firmware by a distribution server via the Internet, using an update tool via a USB or an intranet, or the like. When using a distribution server, an administrator of the image forming apparatus or a service person who distributes firmware specifies an image forming apparatus to which firmware is to be distributed on a Web screen and sets a distribution date and time to thereby perform firmware distribution via the Internet. A distribution server may distribute firmware to tens of thousands of image forming apparatus on a remote basis or may also update firmware on a frequency of once a week at regular intervals.
However, when the latest firmware is distributed, the amount of memory to be consumed for realizing the same function or the like increases, resulting in an occurrence of characteristic deterioration such as an increase in run time of the operation of new firmware. Thus, a distribution server that temporarily attempts to use the latest firmware to confirm that the latest firmware functions normally and then distributes the firmware is considered. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-157732 discloses a distribution server that distributes the latest firmware when a predetermined number of devices or more has already succeeded in their attempts with reference to attempt history data of software to be distributed without unconditionally attempting to use the latest software.
In the Internet distribution of the above firmware, it is contemplated that a plurality of firmwares is registered as one package in a distribution server and the distribution server manages and updates the respective firmwares. The package includes, for example, normal firmware, firmware which is common to a plurality of types of devices, firmware which is unique to the types of devices such as business negotiation firmware or the like. Here, business negotiation firmware is frequently released as in normal firmware by changing the version of firmware which is common to devices. However, in contrast to normal firmware, specific firmware such as business negotiation firmware can only be updated manually by a service person in the current market.